Tittanic
by InsaneDuo
Summary: Titanic-Pokemon style! It should prove to be funny and romantic if it goes our way. Hope you enjoy, it should be a lot more interesting than it sounds.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything really in this story. I've been writing it, but as it shows clearly in here, I didn't come up with most of the ideas. I basically just typed it up. This story exists entirely because of the co-author BearSeer101, not only did she come up with most of the ideas, but she kept asking me how well I was doing so far, which motivated me enough to get off of my big, fat, lazy ass and write.  
  
There was a blanket of tension in the air around the table of card players. Each competitor eyed each other nervously. The entire bar was silent except the two bartenders, who just so happened to be the authors, and were very high off sugar.  
  
"I can't believe you bet our tickets," one of the men muttered to his partner.  
  
A teenage girl with long red hair and blue eyes stared down at her cards, made her move, and looked down at her constant companion- a walking, talking Meowth. "Got anything?" she asked calmly.  
  
Meowth shook his head, "Nothin'," he answered.  
  
Jesse grinned and glanced at the two men across from them, "Anything boys?" she asked, pulling her wool cap to the side.  
  
The doubtful one shook his head, and the one who had bet the tickets set down his cards on the table.  
  
"Two pair. Meowth, I'm sorry," Jesse sighed unhappily.  
  
"Sorry what?! You bet all of our money!" Meowth cried.  
  
"No, no. I'm sorry, but you won't be seeing this damned country ever again. We're going to America, boys! Full house!" Jesse jumped to her feet, threw the cards on the table, and began pouring the money into her bags.  
  
Meowth grabbed the two tickets and flashed them to everyone at the bar. "We won! We won! I'm goin' home!" Meowth cried, dancing happily.  
  
"If you can get there in time. It leaves in five minutes," said one of the men smugly, crossing his arms.  
  
"O'course we will!" Meowth cried, stuffing the tickets in his mouth and running towards the ship on all fours. Jesse followed quickly after, tripping over the loaded bag of dough.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA! Suckers! You lost!" BearSeer101 cried from her place behind the bar.  
  
"MORONS!" Lady Myotismon laughed.  
  
Outside, Jesse and Meowth were running with all of their might to get onto the ship, which for some strange reason was now called Tit-tanic instead of Titanic. They chose to ignore it and ran on, getting onto the ship just in time.  
  
"Have you been tested?" one of the ship's officers asked, eyeing the tickets.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, of course," Jesse lied quickly.  
  
"Well then..." the other said, but before he could finish, Jesse and Meowth had ran off with their tickets to the deck.  
  
While running, Jesse accidentally bumped into a young man with long lavender hair, dark green eyes, and a fancy tuxedo on, being dragged on by a woman resembling her.  
  
"Watch where you're goin'," the girl hissed with a heavy southern accent.  
  
"Sorry," Jesse apologized, getting to her feet and smiling at the young man. He smiled back and was dragged away by the southern bitch.  
  
Jesse stood against the railings besides Meowth and waved down at the two men who had lost the poker game. Meowth stuck his tiny pink tongue out and made an eccentric face.  
  
"Stop it, Meowth," Jesse demanded, kicking the cat with her worn-out shoe.  
  
Meowth was knocked over, jumped to his feet and glared at the teenager.  
  
"Let's go find our room, Meowth, before you get kicked off for pissing off an officer," Jesse laughed, pulling the cat away by its curled tail.  
  
Jesse and Meowth wandered down the corridors of the ship until they came to the elevator, which took them to their room way down in the hull of the ship. It smelt foul down there, and was bursting with large, filthy rats. Their room they shared with two other men, which wasn't to Jesse's liking at all. The sheets were covered in holes and were made of an itchy fabric that made Jesse shiver.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Jezebel and the butler, Popkins, were fixing up the beautiful room more to their liking. James lie on the bed, his green eyes closed as he thought about the girl he had run to on the deck. She had been beautiful, he remembered, though not as beautiful as his fiancée Jezebel, but she looked much more agreeable than the woman he was engaged to.  
  
A large, wet tongue interrupted his thoughts and he looked up to see his loyal pet Growlithe, Growly, licking him happily.  
  
"I'm excited, too," he told Growly with a weak smile.  
  
"James! Get that animal off of our bed!" Jezebel cried, hitting Growly's side. Growly yelped and jumped off of the bed. Vileplume snickered.  
  
"Jezebel," James muttered, reaching out to Growly.  
  
Jezebel sat on his pelvis, pinning him to the bed. She gently pushed the single strand of lavender hair from his face and smiled, "Don't spoil such a fun trip," Jezebel cooed.  
  
James whimpered and struggled to free himself. Growly came to the rescue, jumping through the air, and taking Jezebel's big-ass hat from her head. Jezebel jumped to her feet and chased the dog around the room.  
  
Moments later, James, still sitting up on the bed and grinning about Jezebel's hat, was confronted by Popkins.  
  
"Master James, please keep Growly away from the Mistress," Popkins sighed unemotionally, dropping the dog back on the bed.  
  
Popkins turned and went to Jezebel's side, who was sitting in a corner whimpering and clutching her hat.  
  
"Oh, that damned dog!" Jezebel wailed hysterically.  
  
James's parents picked Jezebel off of the floor and tried to comfort her and cease the wailing.  
  
"Quick thinking, Growly," James laughed stroking the dog Pokemon behind the ears.  
  
Growly wagged his tail and barked, his big black eyes shimmering in the sunlight pouring in through the opened window. Jezebel finally recovered and sat back on the bed, this time as far from James as possible without falling off.  
  
"You need to train that mutt of yours, James. He's gettin' far too out-of- control," Jezebel told him. "I know a brilliant woman who did great with my mother's Growlithe, Peppy."  
  
James shook his head. "You can't always tell me what to do, Jezebel. Growly's fine the way he is. You just can't-"  
  
He was interrupted by shouting from the officers who had been boarding the passengers earlier- "Hey! Get back here!"  
  
Two women ran by laughing- no, rather cackling- as they were chased down the halls. The officers stopped in the middle of the hallway, caught their breath, and continued the chase.  
  
"James, weren't those the two women painting the extra "T" on the ships name earlier?" Jezebel asked, looking at her fiancée.  
  
James turned towards her and shrugged.  
  
A/N: This isn't really an author's note, its more of an author's belief: The Titanic drinking game is made for more than two people. TAKE MY WORD FOR IT!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
